Family
by welshie
Summary: House reluctantly goes to a Wilson family gathering and makes a decision about his own family. House/Wilson established relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Family

Disclaimer: Sadly neither Wilson or House belong to me.

Summary: House reluctantly goes to a Wilson family gathering, but makes a decision about his own family. House/Wilson established relationship.

A/N: This is almost a kidfic. I never thought I'd ever write one- so maybe this fic is the nearest I'll get!

As ever, any reviews/comments will be gratefully received! Thanks!

* * *

The only reason House had reluctantly agreed to be dragged to one of the Wilson family gatherings was the promise of good food and an unending supply of alcohol. Wilson knew all too well how dangerous it was to leave a bored House to his own devices for a long period of time, so he had used his great skill for persuasion and a little bribery to make House go with him to his sister-in-law's birthday party.

Once they arrived at the party, they immediately separated. Wilson went to talk to his parents and House walked straight to the kitchen to pile a plate full of food and grab two bottles of beer for himself. Wilson's family had known House for long enough not to try to engage him in petty small talk so he knew he would be left alone in relative peace for most of the afternoon.

After an hour spent in the garden, enjoying the warm summer sunshine, House decided to head back into the house to find Wilson and see if he would agree to leave the party early. House had already thought of a work-related excuse to use so that they could leave without appearing rude. He walked down the hallway, but stopped in his tracks when he spotted Wilson in the far corner of the living room with his young niece and nephew. They were deep in conversation. Wilson was sitting on the floor crossed legged, mimicking how the young children were sat opposite him. The expression on Wilson's face took his breath away. He had never seen Wilson look so happy. Wilson was positively revelling in the look of delight on the their faces as he spoke to his captivated audience.

House vaguely recalled the young girl's name was Sarah. As the three of them talked, Sarah had gradually moved towards her uncle and sat in his lap, pointing to the blonde-haired doll in her hand. House chuckled as Wilson's nephew grabbed the doll from her hand and mischievously threw it out of her reach. House continued to observe them from across the room as Wilson gently chided the young boy before turning away to retrieve the doll and give it back to it's owner. There must have been apologies all round as several seconds later they all seemed to be the best of friends again.

House finally made his way towards Wilson and sat down on the chair that Wilson was using to lean against. He gently patted the top of Wilson's head in a silent greeting.

"Hey." Wilson said, twisting his head to look up at House.

"Hi, Uncle House!" Sarah exclaimed, smiling brightly.

"Hi Sarah." House found himself smiling back at her wide, toothy grin.

"You haven't met Sarah's cousin Charlie before have you?" Wilson asked. House shook his head and reached out to shake Charlie's small hand. The gesture seemed to impress Charlie and House was immediately in his good graces.

Sarah and Charlie's conversation then moved onto one of the Harry Potter movies. They discussed it with immense seriousness as if it was actually a debate about the global economy. Of course House contributed by deliberately saying something incorrect so that both children gasped in shock and proceeded to loudly admonish him for being so silly.

The sound of Wilson laughing at him, tugged at House's heart. He then looked across to see Charlie grabbing at Wilson's sleeve to get his attention. In that moment House made a decision. But it wasn't made recklessly, on a whim. He knew all the hard work that would be involved and the difficult decisions that would have to be made, but they could do it. Wilson would be an amazing father and together they could be great parents.

Seeing Wilson look so happy; his eyes shining brightly in a way House couldn't even begin to adequately describe, was enough for him to take a deep breath and summon the courage to tell Wilson. House planted his left foot on the floor and carefully slid off the chair to sit down next to Wilson. He placed his cane on the floor and moved it out of the way. He then reached out for Wilson's left hand, intertwining their fingers before he spoke.

"We could do this." House began quietly.

"Do what?" Wilson asked, still a little distracted by Charlie still playfully pulling at his sleeve.

"Be parents." House added.

"What?!" Wilson exclaimed incredulously, not sure if he had heard correctly.

"We could adopt a child." House explained with effort.

"You're kidding, right?" Wilson asked, still bewildered. He thought that maybe House had had too much to drink or perhaps it was his idea of a joke, making fun of him for spending time with his niece and nephew in preference to the adults at the party.

"No." House said firmly.

"Why?" Wilson managed to ask, his attention now completely fixed on House. He suddenly remembered once admitting to House that he regretted not having any children. He couldn't believe House had stored away that tiny piece of information in his memory.

"You look happy. You _are_ happy. You should be a father Wilson." House stated as if it was the most obvious explanation in the world.

"What about you? You've never wanted kids." Wilson felt the tiniest glimmer of hope begin to grow for something he had long dismissed as impossible. But experience had told him not to be too optimistic too soon.

"I...I don't want to make the same mistakes..." House's voice trailed off. Even the merest mention of his father was enough to make him tense.

"You wouldn't, House. You know better." Wilson replied earnestly.

"You'd stop me though...stop me making those mistakes?" House almost pleaded as his grip on Wilson's hand tightened. He couldn't bear the thought of history repeating itself.

"Yes." Wilson whispered softly, squeezing House's hand in reassurance. Wilson was his family. He loved and trusted him completely. House believed Wilson was telling him the truth.

"Okay, then." House responded feeling relief wash over him.

"Okay." Wilson echoed, still a little shell shocked. It suddenly seemed so easy as if they had just decided to buy a new couch instead of making the most momentous decision of their lives. But his heart was pounding and he felt his hands trembling a little as the life-altering ramifications began to sink in.

"Uncle Jamie!" Sarah complained bitterly as her favourite doll was thrown even further away by Charlie.

As Wilson resumed his peacekeeping duties between his nephew and niece, House was certain they were doing the right thing. He couldn't help thinking about the possibility of adopting a child and both of them giving him or her all the love he had been denied as a boy himself.

Any desire House had to leave the party early suddenly vanished as Charlie clambered over his outstretched legs and began to draw Harry Potter's face on House's sneaker with a black marker pen which had magically appeared as if from nowhere.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I decided to add another chapter to this fic, but it is definitely complete now!

* * *

Wilson waited a few moments for House to make himself comfortable in bed before lifting the covers on his side and joining him. He then switched off the lamp on his bedside table, plunging the room into darkness. Wilson couldn't help yawning as he moved closer, pressing his body against House's left side with his head resting on House's shoulder. They had stayed at the party for longer than he had anticipated and getting stuck in traffic during the drive back home had made him feel tired. He reached across House's t-shirt covered torso and clasped House's right hand in his left. He could hear House's heartbeat, strong and steady.

"You _were_ being serious this afternoon..." Wilson began. He didn't doubt what House had said, but he couldn't think of any other way to restart the conversation.

"Yes." House's voice rumbled comfortingly against Wilson's ear.

"No harm in checking." Wilson added lightly as if that was all he wanted to say on the matter. House allowed a few seconds of silence to pass before he spoke. Over the years, House had learned to recognise when Wilson really did want to tell him what was on his mind.

"Come on, just say it Wilson. I can hear you thinking, you know." House prompted.

"During the drive home, I was thinking about how you'll get to do all the cool stuff, like reading bedtime stories and teaching her..."

"...or him..." House interjected.

"...or him the bones in the hand." Wilson continued.

"The bones in the ear are way cooler." House objected.

"And I'll be the one forcing her or him to eat broccoli and spinach."

"Eww! Gross!" House said, doing his best impression of a young child. The image was so clear in Wilson's mind; both father and child wearing matching looks of disgust as plates of various green vegetables were placed in front of them.

"Exactly." Wilson chuckled.

"Broccoli should be banned." House yawned in mid sentence.

"So why did you let Charlie draw on your sneakers?" Wilson asked as he remembered the look of pride on the young boy's face when he finished his elaborate doodling.

"He was being destructive in a creative way. I'm obviously a good influence!" House replied. "Charlie told me that Harry Potter made my sneakers magic so I'd be able to fly." House added quietly, for once indulging himself in the futile wish that his damaged thigh could be miraculously repaired.

"Well it was sweet of you to let him and sweet of him to say that." Wilson replied.

"It might not happen." House reluctantly said. He could hear the light, optimistic tone in Wilson's voice and if he wasn't careful they could both get carried away which would only make their disappointment worse if it didn't work out.

"I know House." Wilson did his best to sound as neutral as possible.

"They don't just hand out kids to people like me." House continued. "And even if they do, it could take years. There will be countless interviews..."

"And you're willing to do all that?" Wilson interrupted, twisting his head up towards House. "Answer lots of questions and have people investigate us to see if we'd be good parents?" Wilson wondered for a moment if House had really thought it all through. House's bravado covered up the fact that he was actually an intensely private person and hated people prying into his life.

"I didn't say it just so you'd have a daft grin on your face." House looked across at Wilson, with a big exaggerated grin. Wilson smiled back just as broadly, even though he could barely see House's expression in the dark bedroom.

"I just assumed it was the first ever, 'Be Nice to Wilson Day'." Wilson joked.

"Aww." House replied, playing along. "Every day is 'Be Nice to Wilson Day'."

"I'll be sure to remind you, if you ever forget." Wilson leaned forward so that he could tenderly kiss House on the lips. "I love you." Wilson murmured when he broke away. He yawned once again and quickly released House's hand from his, managing to cover his mouth just in time. "I really need to sleep." He added as he rolled over and turned back towards his side of the bed.

A few seconds later Wilson felt House's chest press against his back and House's hand curling around his waist. He then felt several soft kisses placed on the back of his neck. Wilson placed his hand over House's and then tucked their joined hands under his chin.

"I love you." House whispered as he settled his body comfortably beside Wilson's.

Wilson knew that they still had so much to discuss about adopting a child together. But it could wait until the morning. The warmth of House's body next to his, lulled Wilson into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

The end


End file.
